Bloody Time
by The Soul Menace
Summary: A few people are transported to the soul eater world. Who or what caused this? more importantly, will they be able to cope or not?
1. Chapter 1

**One thing to clarify: This is a CROSSOVER. Please keep on reading. I posted this on the soul eater page because they don't have a Department 19 category yet. My little sister, Fallendeathangel, sent a email so we should wait. Department 19 is a new book about vampires and stuff like that and I got addicted to it and hope you do to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater and department 19.**

**Luke's POV**

I turned a corner and then I saw my destination. The sight made my heart lighter. I looked up and saw an open window. I slowly floated up through the window. I had just entered a dark room with a bed in the edge.

**Jasmine's POV**

I was sleeping in a light doze when I woke with a jerk. Standing at the foot of my bed was my friend, Luke. "Luke," I whispered. "What are you doing here?" Luke whispered, "No time to explain but their trying to kill me." My confusion must have shown on my face because Luke said, "Ok, vampires are real and Department 19 or Blacklight is trying to kill all the vampires in the world."

"But what does that have to do with you?" I asked. Then a guy wearing black armor broke down the door and threw something into the air and as it exploded, a bright flashed knocked Luke onto the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," he yelled in pain. I looked at him and saw that he had his skin burned. The guy just chucked his gun at Luke and he fell onto the ground again. Not to mention that he got knocked out.

"Miss please come with us," the guy said. "My name is ….

**Not going update until I receive at least 3 reviews and my sister(fallen death angel) gets one more review. So read and review and if you flmae this, im gonna kill you by turning you into a vampire like me. So beware…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here I am with chapter 2. And I realized that I had mistakes in the first chapter.**

**Jasmine: Pervert.**

**Me: hey! What did I do to you?**

**Jasmine: Let's see. You broke into my room.**

**Me: Would you like it if ring the doorbell at this time?**

**Jasmine: That's still more polite. Who's the guy anyway?**

**Me: He's very important.**

**Jasmine: More important than me?**

**Me: *blushes* No**

**Jasmine: Good. *walks away***

**Me: Wait did she just-? I was just kidding!**

**Jasmine: *runs back* What?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Department 19.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I watched in horror as I saw Luke's muscles and bones were revealed. Then as quickly as they disappeared, they grew back. "_He looks peaceful when he's out_," I thought. The guy continued his sentence. "As I was saying before _someone_ interrupted me, my name is Victor Frankenstein. I work for Department 19 or as _he_ put it, Blacklight. Our job is to rid the world of vampires like your friend here." "Luke's just a regular guy," I shot back. "Don't you remember all the times he didn't go to your school?" Frankenstein rumbled. "Yeah," I admitted. "My job was to take him back to base but it looks like you have to come along again with us."

**(TIME SKIP TIME!)**

**Luke's POV**

I woke up on a concrete cell. "Ugh, this is really the last straw!" I said to no one. "What did you do to end up here?" a voice came out from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl sitting on one of the two beds in the cell.

She looked very familiar though I couldn't recall where I had seen her before.

She also was wearing typical teenagers' clothes. "I thought this was the prison for Blacklight," I said. The girl nodded. "Then what are _you_ doing here?" I asked suspiciously. "Call me Larissa," she opened her mouth and I saw fangs. "So you're a vampire too," I stated. "Yup and so are you," she looked at me straight in the eye and I got a shiver up my spine.

Then I realized where have a seen her before. "You work for Alexandru. **(A/N I think that's how you spell his name, right?) **"I ditched him after he beat me up and dropped me out of the sky," she sniffed. "Are you two done?" a boy asked. "Jamie Carpenter," I growled. Standing in behind a wall of purple light, flickering lazily, was Jamie, Jasmine, and Frankenstein. I lunged at Jamie, not caring about the light and then everything and everyone around me disappeared. They were replaced by a tall building with cartoon skulls. "Welcome to Death City. My name is Death the Kidd but call me Kidd," a boy around 15**(A/N making this up!) **with golden eyes told me.

**Sorry if the last chapter didn't have enough of Soul Eater in it!**

**Me: So now I'm in a place I never heard of and I didn't get my revenge.**

**Jasmine: Hey! To me, it looked as if you just disappeared.**

**Kidd: Who's the girl?**

**Jasmine and Me: When did you get here?**

**Kidd: I just barley made it on time. *checks watch***

**Time to sing!**

**Song: Black Paper Moon Fandub**

**Artist: I don't know and I don't care**

**Lyrics:**

**I'm falling down into my shadow**

**Grasping onto every breath**

**As I await the Deadly night**

**So scary, but you can't give into this**

**Fear of pumpkin carriages**

**'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**

**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**

**Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**

**Fairy blue**

**It is only for you**

**That I would crush the stars**

**And put them on display**

**Black Paper Moon**

**If you really put your faith in me**

**When you're lost, here I am**

**"forever" with your soul**

**Waiting here above you patiently,**

**Just like the shining moon**

**A symbol rises to the surface**

**Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within**

**Your destiny isn't so immutable**

**Anything that you can dream**

**Can also be the fate that you will have**

**Don't try to use deceit on me**

**I will not break, I won't surrender**

**Fairy blue**

**you are my everything**

**The reason I go on**

**In this captivity,**

**Eternally**

**If you raise your voice and call for me**

**I will find you, my dear**

**Wherever you may be**

**And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse**

**There are times when no one believes in me and**

**There are times where I feel like I'm degraded**

**But even in those times your words always echo within**

**My heart**

**This is my promise**

**Fairy blue**

**It is only for you that I would smash the stars**

**And use them as a sign**

**To guide you **

**And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,**

**I want you to look up **

**And Fairy blue**

**You are my everything**

**The reason that I live**

**In sweet captivity so faithfully**

**And I swear you'll never be alone**

**When you're lost, here I am**

**Forever with your soul**

**And we can make it through almost anything**

**And if you can just believe **

**End of Song! Bye!**


End file.
